The Yellow Army
The Yellow Army is one of the three factions contesting control of The City after the apocalypse. In the Comics First seen in Issue #5 the Yellow Army seems to be the most powerful of the three factions, despite not being able to fully control The City. They have more man power, better weapons and better training. An appearance by the Yellow Army is often a concern for the Red soldiers. Indeed, in Issue #17, the two Reds are captured by a group of Yellows and nearly killed. In Issues #15-19, Pyro and Sniper spy on some Yellow soldiers, hoping that their more competent opponents will find a way out of the city. Unfortunately the Yellows speak their own language, explaining the strange symbols on their helmets, the Yellows instead capture the Reds, and interrogate them about how to get out of the city. The Yellow interrogator, who seems to have some knowledge of their language, threatens that unless Sniper tells him the way out, he will kill Pyro. Luckily for the Reds, the Yellows are killed by stray bullets from a nearby battle. Unluckily, the two Reds walk outside to find themselves face to face with a group of Yellow soldiers and a tank. Under fire, the run into a building and stumble upon a Red squad that destroys the tank with a rocket launcher after it kills (or at least appears to kill) one of their men. In Issue #27, the Reds watch a Blue soldier kill the crew of a Yellow tank, and then kill the Blue and take the tank for themselves. In Issue #42-44 some Yellow soldiers almost capture Sniper and Pyro again, but are killed by a member of the Red squad. This alerts the Yellow soldiers and tank in the street, however, and a battle starts. Two Reds are killed by a Yellow flamer when the Pyro ordered them to try to flank. However, he kills the Yellow and takes his flamethrower fuel. They later defeat the Yellow tank. In Issue #46, the Red squad finds a Yellow camp, and speculates that they may be trying to take over the city now. The Pyro suggests attacking them, but is quickly knocked out by the Sniper, who is not willing to attack the Yellows. In Issue #51-55, the Red squad encounters a Yellow tank, and stumbles into more Red soldiers. The tank apparently kills several of Red soldiers, before the Sniper and a Blue soldier (oblivious that they are in different armies) team up to kill the tank with a pipe bomb. Another Red tells the Sniper that there is a massive battle going on between the Blues and Yellows, which some Reds later join. The Pyro ends the battle by calling in a bomber airstrike. In Issue #61-64, the Sniper and Pyro, driving a truck, encounter two Yellow tanks with infantry support. One of the tanks shoots a hole through the canvas of the truck bed before the Sniper drives them off a cliff, and the two Reds retreat underground. Unfortunately for the Reds, one of the Yellow tanks crashes into tunnel behind them. About the Yellows Not much is known about the Yellows. Their homeland, ethnicity and motives are all a complete mystery to readers. However, they have been shown to possess their own language, whereas the Blues and Reds seem to share a language. Their uniforms are also the most different out of the three factions. The Yellow uniform has the same trench coat design as the other two factions, and has the same respirator as the Red Army uniform, but replaces the dual eye lenses with a single, rectangular lens similar to those used for welding. Like the other armies, they have two different helmets, each colored white with the large colored dorsal stripe. One is a simple dome like the one used by the other armies. But the other helmet is a dome with a brim that goes around the whole edge of the helmet, like a construction or miner helmet. Additionally, all Yellow soldiers appear to have the same logo on their helmets, unlike the Red and Blue soldiers. The Yellows appear to be better trained/more professional. The Red soldiers seem to thoroughly believe that the Yellow army is better than Red Army at "everything". Still, while they win more often than they lose, Yellow soldiers have been seen being killed by Blues and Reds alike. Another advantage the Yellow Army has is better and more numerous equipment. In particular, they are more often than not seen with tanks. The tanks appear to be of a conventional 20th/21st century design with large turret on top that houses a cannon and has hatches and a pintle mounted machine gun on top. Main guns and mounted guns vary from tank to tank. On the flip side of this tanks aren't suited to cramped urban environments as displayed by the fact that 4 different tanks are taken out by Red and Blue Forces. # Issue #19, Red Soldier Charlie takes out a tank with a rocket launcher. # Issue #27, A single Blue soldier takes out a tank with nothing more than a rifle. # Issue #57, Sniper and a Blue soldier destroy a tank with a pipe bomb. # Issue # 64, A tank chasing S&P falls through a weak ceiling and while the turret still moves the rest of the tank clearly isn't going anywhere. Category:Armies